How You Really Make Pizza
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: "I just wanted to try some pizza, so I asked the Italies what the best kind was," Iceland explained. "They agreed - a miracle, I know - on homemade." All Iceland wanted to do was try and make some pizza. Hong Kong on the other hand... had different plans. Just some HongIce fluff (I hope. I'm unsure of my fluff writing abilities). Posted it on my tumblr as well.


**A/N: I posted this on my tumblr last night, but I figured I would post it here too. After all, needs more HongIce. So I found this prompt on imagineyourotp .tumblr . If this link doesn't show up (even with the spaces between certain parts) just type imagineyourotp and then . . Anyway, awesome blog and I'll definetly be looking for more prompts from it. Anyway, here's the story I wrote for this prompt while half asleep (I still am half alseep)**

**Imagine your OTP trying to make a home-made dinner together, but getting more flour and ingredients on each other than in the mixing bowl. Eventually they give up and order pizza, cuddling and watching a movie while they eat it.**

* * *

"I'm still confused as to why you want to try to make pizza."

Iceland sighed, closing the cupboard door and bringing the bowl designated for the flour over to where the rest of the ingredients and such were.

"I just wanted to try some pizza, so I asked the Italies what the best kind was," Iceland explained. "They agreed - a miracle, I know - on homemade."

"How exactly is this homemade?" Hong Kong asked, holding up a package of pizza mix.

"I'm making it at home, aren't I?"

"True," Hong Kong said, acknowledging the Icelandic boy's point before catching the apron the other had thrown at his face.

Iceland, after he had finished tying his apron, placed both hands on the counter and surveyed the total mess of ingredients and necessary cooking equipment. Thank God for the instructions on the back of the mix otherwise Iceland would've had no clue where to start.

"Did you preheat the oven yet?"

"On it." It took Hong Kong a minute or so to figure out how Iceland's stove worked, it being slightly different from the ones he was used to. But he eventually managed to turn it on and set it up.

Meanwhile, Iceland had started mixing the crust mix and the warm water together. In all honesty, if it was this hard to form a ball of dough from a mix Iceland didnotwant to know how hard it was when made from scratch. Out of the corner of his eye, Iceland noticed Hong Kong watching in amusement.

"Don't just stand there; do something," Iceland told him.

Hong Kong shrugged before he swipped his finger on the counter where a bit of flour from the crust mix had spilled. Seeing that Iceland was still distracted by making the ball of dough, Hong Kong turned the stove off, knowing that after this it more than likely wouldn't be used.

He stood there for a few more seconds, his finger covered in flour raised in the air, until Iceland turned to give him a look and probably "scold" him for being useless. Then, the city-state swiped his finger down the bridge of Iceland's nose.

A second or two later, Iceland had finally realized what had happened. Without knowing that he had fallen right into his boyfriend's trap, a smirk began to grow on his face. Swiping his own fingers in the white powder, Iceland spoke only two words.

"It's on."

It started small with the two trying to see who could cover the other in more flour. Then it moved onto them ripping up the half finished dough ball and lightly tossing the pieces at one another. This then escalated to the teenagers ripping open any packet they could find and using the contents as projectiles.

By the end of it (when Hong Kong had Iceland backed into a corner of the kitchen), Iceland's white hair had tomato sauce driping off the ends and a piece of pepperoni had somehow gotten itself stuck to the apron (which was also a complete mess). Hong Kong had little clumps of tomato sauce scattered all over his face and what was probably cheese down his shirt. And they were both much better off than Iceland's poor kitchen.

"Should we just order instead, then?"

"Yes, if only so you won't completely destroy my kitchen."

* * *

After washing up (Hong Kong saying that, unlike Spain and Romano, he didn't find anything related to tomatoes to be a turn on. This was one of those comments that got him hit in the arm by a furiosly blushing Iceland), the two were now curled up together on Iceland's couch with the pizza box open on the table and a movie, that neither were really paying attention to, on the TV. Iceland's kitchen was still a total wreck, but both of them were too lazy to do anything about it now. They'd take care of it in the morning. Maybe. They might just go and use Hong Kong's kitchen for any sort of cooking purpouses if the need arises. Either way, Iceland would only definetly clean it up if Norway was going to drop by. He didn't want to explain to his brother as towhythe kitchen is such andwhyhe hadn't bothered to clean it up.

"I think this pizza is much better than what we would've made," Iceland commented, finishing his third slice of it.

"I'm sure that as long as there wasn't any rotten shark on it, it would've been fine."

Iceland hit his arm, half heartedly. If he were more awake than he would've hit Hong Kong a bit harder, but as it was the white haired nation was now having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Falling asleep on me, huh?" Iceland always got more cuddly when he was tired.

"Nuh-uh," Iceland muttered, pratically burying his face in Hong Kong's side.

Hong Kong gave a slight chuckle at that. "Cute."

"'m not… cute…" The words had been broken up by a yawn.

The Asian teen made a small sound of disbelief before he closed the pizza box and sat back to watch whatever was on the screen in front of him. And play with his boyfriend's hair, of course.

* * *

**If you're wondering why Hong Kong started the food war on purpouse: he's Hong Kong. One doesn't question Hong Kong's motives. :D**

**So, hope you all enjoyed that! Next chapter for Setting Ice on Fire is currently in the works and should be up by Sunday. If not then everyone feel free to message me saying: "Where's the update?" or something more along the lines of what Romano would say.**

**Anyway, bye!**


End file.
